The present disclosure relates generally to an article of footwear and, more particularly, to a ventilation system for an article of footwear.
Over time, articles of footwear have been developed for numerous activities. Articles of footwear commonly lack sufficient ventilation. This problem is particularly common for articles of footwear used for strenuous activities. It would be advantageous for a sports shoe to have a ventilation system.